


When The Sun Goes Down

by stickygumz



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickygumz/pseuds/stickygumz
Summary: Maxwell and Wes come home after a long day of fighting for their lives. They kiss and hug, bandage wounds, make dinner, and actually get some rest.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wes (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 12





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on here! I only recently got back into writing so lets see how this goes.  
> Ps we absolutely need more wholesome and tender maxwes

They were tired, beat up and hungry when they finally arrived home, The day hadn't treated them well. Despite it they wore their biggest smiles, all but parading into camp.  
As the last rays of sunlight began to slip away, Maxwell dropped his bag and threw a few logs on the fire. He wouldn't have to add to it for awhile, he thought as he brushed his hands on his pants, already ruined from the days tribulations. Briefly he frowned to himself, this had been a perfectly good suit. The disdain soon faded however, as when he looked up he was reminded of the other; Wesley, his rosebud, the one who had been by his side since the beginning.

Wes had decided to drop his own bag as well, freeing up his hands in the process by haphazardly jamming his spear in the dirt. He grimaced a moment. Grimy thing. As he turned around to face the fire pit, there was Maxwell. He couldn't help the tired, lovely smile that grew at the sight. Slowly he made his way towards him, but Maxwell met him half way, wrapping his arms around his waist. Wes gently raised his hands to cup Maxwells cheeks, looking at him with a fondness like no other.

They were both worse for wear, littered with scratches, bruises, and cuts. Maxwells hair was messy, damn near wild, and Wes' makeup was smeared, with patches of skin just barely peeking through. Though amidst it all, Wes smiled wider, eyes gleaming with something indescribable. He paused for a second before tugging Maxwell closer, hey kiss for a long, long, moment, letting the stress of the day melt away in seconds. When they pull away, Wes lets his hands fall from Maxwell's face, his arms wrapping idly around his neck. They sway a few beats, simply allowing themselves the closeness. The quiet moment couldn't last long however, as there were still pressing matters to attend to; open wounds in the constant were like asking for trouble, so Maxwell broke the silence gently.

"My dear, you know I want nothing more than this, but i believe its about time we get you cleaned up, hm?"

Giggling to himself the mime gently nodded his head as he untangled himself from the other, playfully signing back his own 

'me? Have you seen yourself?'

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he lead the way towards a nearby log. Taking a seat, he gently slid off his coat and undid his waistcoat. Rolling up his sleeves, he began to rummage in a nearby chest. Wes sat near him now, beginning to pull and worm his way out of his over shirts. When Maxwell turned around again, hands full of glands and honey poultice, he could feel himself blush. Wes was now in just his undershirt, a ratty old tank top, and smiling at him rather cheekily. Smirking, Maxwell leaned forward to press a small kiss to his cheek.

In order to face Wes completely, Maxwell swung one of his legs up and over the log. In turn, Wes did the same. Now facing each other, Maxwell scanned the other for injuries, finding a few scratches along his arms with one or two on his chest. (He could tell because they were beginning to further stain the white of his tank top). 

Setting the honey poultice aside for a moment Maxwell shifted the glands over to his right hand, holding out his left for Wes to give him his arm. Without a word, he gently laid his wrist in Maxwell's hand, this had all become fairly routine by now.  
He smiled softly as Maxwell maintained a gentle grip, carefully disinfecting his wounds. He loved how gentle he was with him.

They sat quietly for awhile, Maxwell doing once-overs for each of Wes' scratches before gently applying a honey poultice or two. In no time Wes was covered in the sticky-sweet bandages, and it was now his turn to play doctor. Maxwell eyes him seriously for a moment, making sure he hadn't missed anything, thorough as ever when it came to his Wesley. When he's sure he hasn't, he smiles rather sweetly.

"Looking better already, rosebud."

Wes overacts his flattery; batting a hand at him playfully while turning to smile into the other. Maxwell chuckles.

Returning to the task at hand, Wes holds his out, silently asking for the poultice and glands. Suddenly remembering what they'd actually been doing, Maxwell somewhat hastily places the makeshift medicine in his hand. 

"Right- there you are, dear."

Wes smiles cheerfully for a moment, a silent thank you, before putting on a show of examining Maxwell for wounds. He puts a hand to his chin, appearing thoughtful as he squints his eyes. He sees a larger one on his jaw and a few small things along his forearms, nothing too bad so far, but there does seem to be a rather dark spot showing through his button up. His hands fall with his face and he halts his acting to look genuinely concerned. He mimes for maxwell to open his shirt, eyes never leaving the strange spot.

Once he does, Wes cant help but cringe. Its a rather nasty burn, almost certainly from the bishop they'd fought just before returning. 

Sighing, Wes decided to tend to this one first.

After disinfecting the wound and carefully applying some poultice, Wes reached up and placed a gentle kiss to Maxwells cheek. He offered him a small smile before looking away to tend the rest of his wounds.

He finishes quickly, and Maxwell too is now covered in the dreadfully gooey bandages. Both of their wounds taken care of, and the poultice placed back in the chest, they had gone back to sitting normally on the log. Wes leaned against Maxwell, and he draped his arm around Wes carefully. They took another moment to simply be, breathing in time. Wes listened to Maxwells heartbeat, and Maxwell gently raked an idle hand through his hair; a soothing gesture. They both needed this.

Alas, startling them both, an odd noise broke the silence.

They shared a quizzical look for a few moments...and then a laugh. They had forgotten to eat, and had heard their own stomachs.

When their laughter died down, Maxwell stood with a smile, and offered a hand to Wes. Voice lined with mirth he said,

"A mans work is never done, is it, my dear?"

Wes chuckled, gently nodding his head. He gave Maxwell his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. Maxwell looked at him fondly for a beat or two, but eventually he gently squeezes Wes' hand, taking a moment to admire him before pulling him twords the "kitchen".

Slowly letting their hands slip apart, Maxwell made his way to the crockpot, while wes opted for the fridge. Idly taking the lid off the pot, Maxwell turned around to ponder what exactly to make. Watching Wes rummage around in the icebox he asked casually  
"What do you fancy tonight, rosebud? I'm considering a nice wobster bisque to celebrate..." 

Fingers on his chin he'd begun to look off at the sky. A nice bisque did sound rather tempting, especially after the day they've had...

Alas, Maxwell is pulled from his thoughts when Wes turns around and stuffs a few morsels and some honey into his arms, all while flashing quite the smile.

Playfully, Maxwell raises an eyebrow.   
"Honey nuggets?"

Wes nods enthusiastically, smile ever prominent. Maxwell chuckles.

"alright, alright, honey nuggets it is."

As he's placing the ingredients in the pot, he comments lightly; 

"My, i haven't had these since i was a boy..."

Carefully replacing the lid, he turns back to Wes  
"thought they were quite the delicacy back then." 

He flashes a small, bittersweet smile. Those memories seem so far away now, so much has changed. Wes takes a step forward before taking Maxwell's hands, their fingers intertwine naturally, like they've been here a thousand times, Wes squeezes gently. Its grounding. Maxwell looks at him softly, reminding himself to count his blessings, before leaning down for a kiss. By the time they pull away the pot has stopped rumbling, and dinner is served.

Dinner is finished rather fast, they make casual conversation; Wes occasionally taking the chance to steal an extra nugget from Maxwell's plate. He pretends not to notice, but smiles at the mimes antics. Fun aside, fatigue did slowly root itself in them as they ate. It had still been a long, perilous, day; it was about time for some well deserved rest.

Maxwell could feel the last bits of lead seep into his bones as they finally made they're way to the tent. His movements were heavy and he could barely keep his eyes open. Wes must have felt the same, because as they walked he hung close, tiredly leaning and hanging onto Maxwell for support.

When they reached the tent, Maxwell gently ushered Wes inside before sluggishly following suit. Upon crawling inside, he noticed Wes had taken to curling up right where he was, far too tired in the moment to care for arbitrary things like "blankets". How endearing. Maxwell mused for a moment that he looked a bit like a snow bunny. Snickering tiredly to himself he dragged over their heavy woolen blankets. They had made them together a few winters back, with lots of love. Wrapping half the blanket around himself, he then moved to lay on his side, holding the other half of the blanket open. 

Softly, he beckoned; "Wesley dear, come here, will you?"

Wes was so tired he could barely muster the energy to drag himself the short distance to Maxwells arms, in fact, he didn't even open his eyes. Despite it though, he soon finds himself pressed against Maxwells chest. He's enveloped in warmth, and with it security. He breathes in deep, allowing himself a long sigh as he settles in and wraps an arm around Maxwell.

Maxwell places a soft kiss to Wes' temple, murmuring a quiet goodnight, and reminding him he loves him. Unable to sign, Wes mutters back his own i love you. Raspy as it may be, it makes Maxwells heart melt, as it has a thousand times before. He hugs Wes a little tighter. 

When they each finally drift off, they share a single lovely thought. They each have come to know that when the sun goes down, they will always have each other.


End file.
